Broken Promises
by Stars-and-Green-Tea
Summary: HiroMido. Rated T, just in case. No, this is not finished yet. Be patient, grasshopper. This story is about two friends who started distancing from another because one of them didn't realize that the other existed. What happens when Midorikawa gets tired of being ignored? Will try to update soo. Bad summary is bad. R
1. You Won't Regret It

This is in the Go era. I might have made Midorikawa OOC. I'm sorry for that.

IE Go is not mine. It belongs to Level 5.

yep. Let's get on with the story, shall we?

* * *

One day, Midorikawa was sitting in the passenger's seat in Hiroto's car. He was waiting for him to return from getting something from Endou.

Hiroto has been hanging out (for business reasons, Hiroto said) with other people way more than Midorikawa, who was his best friend.

Midorikawa was often forgotten by the red haired man, so in the end, he decided to not bother him at all unless it was urgent.

When Hiroto got back, he said absolutely nothing. He just drove back to the apartment that Kira (father) made for him, which he now shares with Midorikawa because he often felt lonely and his best friend was always the for him, thus making him his secretary.

Midorikawa stared outside his window and sighed. He didn't like being ignored by his friend. It made him lonely.

* * *

Flashback

"Mido-chan?" Hiroto asked.

"What is it Hiroto-sama? Oh, and before I forget, please stop calling me that," Midorikawa replied.

The redhead shook his head. "No, I shall certainly not stop calling you that in private, Mido-chan~ Anyway, back to the point." Midorikawa looked at him with a confused face. "Will you please move in with me?" Midorikawa stood there with his face matching Hiroto's hair.

"W-why? Also, wouldn't that be rude? Considering that you are my boss here and...before."

Hiroto looked at his green haired friend. "Well, I'm lonely. I wouldn't dare ask Suzuno or Nagumo. They'd argue everyday. Saginuma is too silent. It creeps me out. Reina...I think she hates me. You? You're my best friend, so why not? Also, it doesn't matter if I'm your boss. If it did, I order you to live with me in- Midorikawa? What's wrong?"

Midorikawa was frozen in place when he heard Hiroto say the words,

_I order you to..._

Midorikawa looked as if he could just cry then run off to some place else. Hiroto had made him remember some things that he wished to forget.

The times in Aliea Gakuen were horrid memories to him. A tear threatened to escape from his eye, but it didn't fall. Midorikawa felt weights on his shoulders. They were the hands of Hiroto that were shaking him lightly while he held a worried expression.

Midorikawa quickly regained his usual self, then smiled at the redhead. "Fine. I'll live with you."

Hiroto grinned a really big grin, then he said, "Thank you! I promise you won't regret it, Midori-chan!"

End of flashback

* * *

When the two reached the apartment, Midorikawa jumped out of the car, kicked off his shoes, and ran to his room. He quickly started filing his papers and finished a week's worth of paperwork. This was done in only an hour.

Hiroto, on the other hand, locked the car and the door, kicked his shoes off, then walked to the kitchen to make himself something to drink. He had no work to do, so after making himself a drink, he sat down on the couch then proceeded to watch the news. He felt as if, even without his work, he had forgotten about something. Something very important. _what could it be?_


	2. I Will NEVER Ignore You

**I do not own IE or IE Go.**

**Level 5 does.**

**second chapter!**

* * *

Midorikawa's week went on with this cycle:  
Wake up  
Shower  
Prepare food  
Eat  
Drive to work with Hiroto (bossu!)  
Do secretary work (e.g. Check schedules, arrange papers, etc.)  
Finish work with some extra for take home work  
Drive back to apartment  
Kick shoes off  
Work  
Prepare dinner  
Eat without Hiroto noticing (in the kitchen because he can't stand being silent when he knows that someone is there)  
Shower  
Work  
Sleep

It was all just like that for him. How Midorikawa wanted to reach out and talk to his friend, but couldn't in fear that he would disturb him.

9:30 PM

Midorikawa was now sitting on his bed, in his pajamas. In his hands was a picture of him and Hiroto in their younger years. The picture was framed and tear-stained.  
Midorikawa had been crying because he remembered yet another memory. He started wondering why he was remembering sad things from the past now, of all times. Is something bound to happen to their friendship?

Flashback

Midorikawa was seated on a bench, all alone. He had just finished soccer practice and he had also finished changing his attire. He was still slightly tired from ll the practice, so he decided to have a seat there.  
He watched all the people who passed by hanging out and happily chatting with one another. 'At least they aren't ignored by their so-called friends...' he thought. He was already being ignored at this time.  
Midorikawa was frozen in shock when he felt hands on his shoulders. He only relaxed when he found out that the owner of the hands was nobody but his beloved best friend, Hiroto.  
"Midori-chan? You've been acting distracted and distant for some time now. Is there something wrong? You know you could tell me anything, right?"  
The worried face of the redhead made the younger boy slightly upset. He didn't like seeing his best friend worried, so he put on a smile and told hi friend that all was well and he was just thinking of the past.

This, of course, was not entirely true.

It is true because he was thinking of all the fun memories he shared with his friends in the past and all the things that he's been through so far. He just didn't want to worry his friend, so that's all he could tell him...for now.

Hiroto's emerald eyes softened as he grinned. He was happy that his friend had nothing serious going on as of the moment, and that was enough for him. He knew something, though. He knew that Midorikawa felt like he was being ignored.  
"Look, Midori-pyon, I will never ever ignore you. It's rude and you're my best friend. I just thought you should know that. Is that clear?"  
Midorikawa's eyes went wide at Hiroto's words, but nonetheless, he smiled. "Hai!"

The two walked back to Sun Garden and were greeted a warm welcome by Hitomiko.  
After dinner, Midorikawa asked Hiroto a question.  
"Why 'Midori-pyon'?"

End of flashback

A sigh escaped Midorikawa's lips. He put the picture frame down on his bedside table, lay down, then drifted to dream land.


	3. I Won't EVER Forget You

**I do not own IE or IE Go.**

**Level 5 does.**

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

The next morning, Midorikawa got up, made his bed, took a shower, slipped on a shirt and pulled up a pair of pants, then made breakfast.

Today was, of course, a Saturday. Midorikawa sighed in relief that another week of being ignored was over. Well, at least from being ignored by other people. Not by Hiroto, though. He lives with him, remember?

After eating, he washed the dishes that he used then prepared breakfast for Hiroto for he was still asleep in his room.

When he finished preparing the food, he brushed his teeth then decided to go out for a walk. He didn't bother writing a note that he would leave because he was being treated as if he wasn't there. What's the point in that? Not like anybody would worry about him being gone for a while.

- 30 minutes later with Hiroto-

Hiroto woke up from his sleep, stretched a bit, then checked the clock for the day's time.

8:00 AM

It wasn't that early, nor was it that late. The sun's rays seeped through his slightly opened curtains. "What a lovely day today," he said.

Hiroto got up, made his bed, took a quick shower, changed into something he would wear at home, then went downstairs to eat breakfast that always seemed to magically appear whenever he went downstairs in the morning.

He sat down on his normal seat, then started to eat. Something seemed wrong, though. It felt as if something was missing. Something very important. Hiroto also noticed that today's silence wasn't comfortable and it was slightly different from the usual silence. It felt so...empty. The apartment had never felt so empty in the time he's been living here.

He took a glance at the seat across from his.

Who sits there? Is that just an extra chair? Why does today feel so different? Why do I feel so uncomfortable?

Those were the questions (and much more, I presume) rambling on inside Hiroto's head. He felt like he was going mad. The silence was killing him, so he decided to turn on the television. Maybe that would help.

How very, very wrong Hiroto was. Inside the apartment, it sounded way more empty and slightly scary. This was going way too far for him.

He opened the front door.

He took a step out.

"Ow..."

He bumped into someone.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to-"

He realized who he had bumped into.

.

.

.

.

.

It was Midorikawa.

That was when realization struck him. It was Midorikawa who made his apartment feel lively, cheerful and feel like home. His best friend who had been staying there was the one who has been doing all the chores (that's why he never had to do much, okay), cooking the food, doing the groceries, EVERYTHING. How could he possibly forget about the existence of his own friend?

He then realized he had done something wrong. VERY, VERY wrong. He had broken a promise (another promise). He had promised Midorikawa that he wouldn't dare forget about him.

The normally cheerful Midorikawa looked like he was about to cry. Again.

Said green head ran past the redhead, and into his room where he buried his face into his pillow.

The redhead with glasses framing his wide eyes just sat there, on his butt, with an expression of utter shock.

What else has he done?


	4. No Going Back

Super late! Hehe...sorry ^^" I was just super busy, so...yeah! I hope you understand. Anyway, chapter 4!

**warning: Midorikawa...swears.**

* * *

Midorikawa jumped on his bed and hid his head in a pillow to muffle his cries and attempts to scream.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course you would be forgotten! How could you not? Stupid self! Supid Hiroto! Breaking all your damn promises! Promises were meant to be kept! Stupid fucking dumb-ass Hiroto! you kept so many promises, but you didn't even keep one! You forgot about me, you hurt me, you hurt my feelings, I'm practically used as a maid, you ignore me, you get mad at me for no reason, and a whole lot more! Can't you see what would come out of this? You'll have one less friend after this! That is, if I really were considered as a friend..."

Midorikawa continued ranting and crying in his room, but what he didn't know is That Hiroto was standing right behind the door, listening to everything he said.

Hiroto was shocked. Was that really how Midorikawa felt? Well, how would he have known if he weren't listening to the former Gemini Storm captain? Wait...Midorikawa's saying something again.

Midorikawa stood up, wiped his face clear of any tears and made a decision. He was going to confront the guy outside his room. He would do anything to be able to face him, even if it meant to go back to Reize mode.

"Enough with this pep talk. I'm talking to that bitch."

Midorikawa opened the door and grabbed Hiroto's collar.

"Look, I'm done trying. Tell me when you want me in your life again. Ater all the promises you've made and all the things we've been through, you dropped me like I was absolutely nothing. You promised to keep ALL of your promises, so why'd you fucking break them?"

"Mi-chan, wait-"

"And don't call me that. It's impolite, now that I'm no longer your friend. You're probably already used to me gone, anyway. It's not like you'd notice if I killed myself, Kiyama."

He let go of the redhead's collar and stormed put of the house.

Hiroto rubbed his neck from the being held by his collar.

"Mido-chan sure is scary when angered. But I have to deal with this. Who needs him, anyway? I could live on my own! Right?"

Hiroto sighed. There was no way he could live without that adorable, green haired boy.

"I can't believe I just let go of the best thing that's ever happened to me...and my best friend."

Midorikawa was walking away to where he actually lived, his hands in his pockets and a dark look plastered on his usually happy face.

"And I'll watch you crumble down and beg for my return. Oh yes, I'll wait for your turn. Your turn to be as depressed as I was. That cheerful little boy you all used to know is gone. And it's all because of one of his old 'friends'. Kira or Kiyama Hiroto."

* * *

End of short chapter


	5. Rethinking

Sorry for not posting in a while. School's just really making me busy

* * *

Days passed as Hiroto slowly slipped into loneliness and depression. He missed his green haired friend very much, and instead of looking for him to apologize until he gave in, Hiroto just sat in a corner all day, sulking.

This started a little after Midorikawa left him in his house, and after Midorikawa quit his job as secretary, making way for new applicants.

Sadly, Hiroto declined every single applicant. He couldn't possibly move on from this.

The depression had started eating him away, along with the loneliness, seeing that Midorikawa really had left him.

What a terrible he has.

Meanwhile with Midorikawa

The green haired male had never felt so happy and free in his whole life

First, no boss;

Second, not much to do; and

Third, no Hiroto to forget about him

Midorikawa had returned to his actual home the day when he finally stood up to Hiroto.

Everyone in his home treated him like family, which is why he calls them his siblings and the like.

Even though he has all of that, he had always felt as if something were missing in his life.

What a nice life he has.

Back to Hiroto

The former Raimon 11 had visited him, asking him if he were okay and whatnot.

The redhead would just smile and shake his head, claiming that he was alright.

After a few minutes of sulking, he had decided to rethink everything he had done with Midorikawa.

When he had finished rethinking things, he realized that Midorikawa was indeed the most important person in the world to him.

It's a shame he had forgotten and ignored his green haired friend.

It's also too bad that the said friend could never forgive him for breaking his fragile heart.


End file.
